You Fixed Me
by SammiKC
Summary: SPOILER ALERT  Takes place during and after DA:2  Hawke loved a mage, but he broke her heart. Can a king fix it? 1-shot UPDATE: DUe to popular demand I have made this a full series.
1. OneShot

I don't own DA:O or DA:2

Please enjoy my little smutty thing, no beta's or anything. I just did this for fun

It hurt, almost every second of every day. Kael Hawke's heart had been broken, for what was for her the first time by a lover. Her, her sister, her mother, and a woman named Aveline had made it out of Lothering with the help of a witch, only to arrive at Kirkwall with no money. After a year of hard work with both her and Bethany smuggling goods into Kirwall, a city which was falling under the pressure of all the survivors of the blight in Fereldan, she had to find her way through the gritty work of the underground, as well as the justice of the guard. She had met him at this point, the Grey Warden mage, who worked in the dirtiest part of Kirwall- Darktown- to heal the wounded and sick. Anders had been possessed, willingly, by the spirit of Justice. He was handsome, although ragged and thin looking. His thin showed lines of laughter long forgotten and youth long abandoned. He had looked at her, the younger girl with determined eyes and a compassionate point of view to his cause. When she had first flirted with him he had accepted it, a small but significant smile brightened his face considerably.

Kael and Bethany earned the money for an expedition into the Deep Roads. She had foolishly brought her sister along on the damned journey. Luckily, the saint of all saints, Anders, led them to Grey Wardens in the roads. Bethany joined their ranks, and three years after their discovery of the treasures deep in Varrics Thaig, Kael bought the Amell Mansion with her mother. This time Anders turned her flirtations aside, but the dark haired beauty was determined to get this man in her arms. She helped him, let him lean on her. She told him to kiss her, and he did, eagerly. Like butter she had melted in his arms, their lips hungrily devouring their kisses. He had more experience then she did, and led her on a dance. He told her he had lain away for three years wanting her. Their first night together had been magical.

She was waiting in her room, brushing her black curls around her face. Kael looked in the mirror. She was nervous, extremely nervous.

"I….oh god," she hissed clenching her fists to stop herself shaking. Her bright blue eyes reflected her feelings even as she tried desperately to get herself under control.

"Calm down, Mother is at Gamal's, Sandal and Bodahn are re-stocking, and we will be alone," she reassured herself. Even as she said it, she realized that those things hadn't really been the issue. This would be her first night to ever have relations.

"Kael," Anders said from the door. It took all her self control to not scream and jump. Her nerves were so on edge. He swept in and they shared light banter. He seemed so in control, aware of how this was supposed to go. She led him to the bed, trying hard to keep herself from shaking, but like a lover should he noticed.

"Are you, alright?" He asked, breaking a kiss. She turned her head to the side, her vision dizzy with passion.

"This…I've never…" her cheeks burned and she was sure she was blushing.

"Maker….seriously?" He sounded surprised. She looked back up to him.

"I still want to…with you, but I don't know…how…" she gulped. They looked into each others eyes, passion and want sending shivers down their spines.

" I'll lead, trust me Kael. I…want this to be amazing for you," he replied, leaning over and kissing the soft skin above her collarbone. Her lips parted and a small 'oh' came out.

"Yes.." she hissed as she licked and nipped his neck. He chuckled and began to pull her shirt up over her stomach and arms. He also shed the outer layer of his own, revealing a thin yet slightly toned chest and stomach. He bent back down and kissed her firmly on the mouth. She reached out and touched his chest lightly, feathering over it and down to his stomach and the band of his pants. He hissed and pulled back.

"Just let me show you," he replied with a smile. She nodded, feeling obedient and novice. He kissed her mouth, her jaw, her neck, and down further until he got to her still covered chest. He gently took the cloth off her, revealing handful sized breasts, unmarked by any scars. This embarrassed her, feeling his eyes take it in.

"Small..sorry," she mumbled. He brought his mouth down and took her right breast in his teeth. He gently rolled the pert nipple in his teeth and she shuddered. His hand took care of the other one, massaging and flicking at the nipple. He switched and then licked a line down between them to her naval. There were a couple of old scars there, but he just kissed them. His large hands took her hips, lifting her up and removing her skirt and small clothes in one fluid movement. She didn't seem to mind this, but she was so aroused she barely concentrated on it. Kael pulled his face to hers and kissed him, wanting him. He didn't seem to mind this, his hands parted her legs and brushing at her soft mound of dark hair. Her back arched and he felt the warm liquid around her opening.

Anders parted her and rolled her small clit with his thumb.

"Oh..Anders…" she moaned. He chuckled.

"This will…it may hurt," he warned, gently pressing his middle finger into her. She was very wet, but also tight. When he got it all in he bent it and pressed on the flesh inside. She convulsed slightly, moaning. He thrust his finger in and out of her, eventually adding another. He sucked on her breast, thrust his hand faster, and sent her into her first orgasm.

"Ah…Anders!" she exclaimed shaking and bucking with pleasure. He removed his fingers and rubbed her juices on her breast, licking them after.

"This…will make it easier," he whispered. She was worn, but also far from done. He removed his pants and smallclothes, with her help. She watched him, staring at his member. She had nothing to compare to but it was very intimidating.

"I …want this," she said to herself. Anders smiled at her warmly and kissed her. He held his member in his hand and pressed it against her clit, raising it and teasing her. She shivered and nodded at him. He lowered the head of his member and worked the tip into her. She was wet enough where it slid in easily. He got half way in when she felt a soft pain. The sharp intake of breath caused him to pause. "No, do it Anders," she whispered nipping at his jaw.

"I don't know if I could stop if I wanted to," he replied. His voice warbled and she prepared for the inevitable pain. With one fluid movement he entered her fully and broke her hymen. She would have cried out, if it had been more painful then any of the major injuries she had received during her life. It still hurt and she had to bite back tears. He gently pulled away and pushed back in with a steady rhythm. The pain subsided and she began to get aroused again.

"Kael…." he hissed, bringing the pace up a notch. She replied with a moan as a pang of arousal hit her. "Hawke," he whispered sensually, using her nickname and family name. It was sexy coming from him.

"What a dirty mage," she replied rolling her hips to match his pace. He went overboard and jerked roughly, his member spewing his seed inside her and his voice cracking in his climax. He quickly took his member, flaccid now, and lowered his face to her clit, licking it and sucking. He wasn't going to forget her, that this night was more for her then him. She was quickly hitting another orgasm. They kissed, deeply, and held on to each other tightly for the rest of the night.

Their first night had been amazing, and Kael had lost her virginity in love. In the next few years they shared each other in that bed, many times over. They had been in love, deep and undying love. Or so they thought. Kael wouldn't have guessed how easy it would be for her to give him up, or for him to betray her. When the problems between the templars and the mages escalated she stood her ground, believing that if the templars lightened up and stood on even ground with the mages, blood magic and apostates would become a null topic. It didn't work, and everyone was pushed to desperation. Even Anders.

When the Chantry was destroyed and the Grand Cleric killed, Kael felt her heart stop. Justice stared out at her from Anders eyes, the depths of hate terrifying. He looked at her, and was suddenly back. He looked more terrified at what he had done then she did. He mouthed her name when he realized she couldn't help him with this, and that he had really broken her heart. He has predicted it would happen, but he had hoped it wouldn't. When they asked her decision, her face told them what would happen. She tore her eyes from his, holding back the tears. Aveline grabbed her shoulders and dragged her away, pulled her head into the crook of her shoulder. At the time Kael had been so thankful for her strong friend, but later she would regret leaving Anders to his fate, alone.

Then, it was done. Everything was turned on its side. The Chantry learned that the times had changed and mages would no longer stand for the templars and their abuse.

Varric tried to convince her to stay on in Kirwall, to help everything. Even he understood why she said no, why she left for Fereldan. Isabel took her to Denerim, the capital, and even told her friend she would come back and visit.

"Thank you, and if you go back tell them I'm fine and I will send a message to each of them when I get on my feet," Kael smiled at her friend.

"Don't do that,' Isabel scowled. " Smile like that I mean. It doesn't reach your eyes anymore. Promise me you'll forget that mage and get on with your life!"

"That…."Kael winced. Isabel sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up now. You'll be fine here. You brought your entire fortune with you," the pirate patted her friends back and left her to sail off. Kael found a room at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. She received many curious stares from nobility, causing her to shyly leave. Even if she were, technically, a part of a long line of nobles from the Amell family, she didn't feel like it.

Kael walked around Denerim, looking at the wares and talking with the locals. She came across a stall owned by a mage who was selling enchantments, and she remembered Sandal and Bodahn. They had sent her a message from Orlais, telling her how well they were doing. " I should send them a message soon," she mumbled, paying for an enchantment on her daggers. Habit caused her to still prepare herself for trouble.

It began to get late and the laterns were lit, guiding her into the newer parts of the city, built after the blight had destroyed it. She came across a tavern that reminded her fondly of The Hanged Man.

"Nothing like drowning your sorrows," she chuckled sadly. All day she had been trying to think of anything other then Anders. It was shady, but jovial with fun music and drunk men singing. Perfect. There were fewer stares here, what did they care if a woman who looked like a noble pirate with a dark cloud hanging over her, walked in and ordered a pint?

"Keep them coming," she said setting down a couple of hefty sovereigns. The bartender took it and have a curious look.

"Problems?" a hooded man from the other side asked. She downed the pint and nodded.

'Aren't there always?" she asked with a crooked grin.

"Talking makes the pints easier," the stranger said. She didn't reply but got another pint. "That bad?" he chuckled.

"I came to Fereldan to forget, not remember," she replied surly.

"Oh, where are you from?" he asked casually.

"Kirwall, but originally from Lothering," she replied looking into the amber liquid.

"I've been there, you do look familiar, did you work for the Viscount?" he asked, She snorted.

" You could say that I suppose. Though, I wasn't on the payroll till after he was decapitated by the Arishok."

"You were there for that? A noble then," he drank. She laughed at this, remembering that night.

"At the time I was a slightly wealthy woman of minimal needs and a noble background that meant squat to me," she replied.

"That's curious. I swear we've met" he repeated. She took her third pint and squinted at him. Another pint and she'd start to feel it. Under the hood there was a scruffy yet handsome face with blonde hair.

"Maybe you saw me, many did" she shrugged.

"No, I remember," he smiled. " You're the Champion of Kirkwall. Kael Hawke, if I recall!" Kael winced and glared.

" Running, remember? I don't remember you anyway," she replied.

"Ouch. It's not everyday someone can say they met me, let alone forget it!"

" Unless I saved you or you're the King of Fereldan I wouldn't expect it," she scowled.

" Why would you remember the King of all people?" he inquired. She thought about it and was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"He was funny, and handsome," she sighed, " the only man to turn my head since Anders."

"Anders…the Grey Warden mage?"

'Aye, know him? He's dead now," she felt her heart drop.

"Dead? During the battle between the Templars and Mages?"

"Executed for the murder of the Grand Cleric. Only to be called a Martyr," she said bitterly.

" Who killed him?" he asked, hushed.

"For all intents and purposes-me" was her hurt reply. Tears rolled down her nose and chin into to half pint in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like I'm the one who cut his head off, but I could have saved him. One word and he would be here with me-" her voice cracked. Whether it was the alcohol or just her broken heart, she broke down. The stranger stood and pulled the pint away from her.

"It's ok, lets go before you cause a er…ruckus," he said gently, lifting her up. She didn't fight him and cried into his chest. He led her out to the cool night air and walked with her for what seemed like hours. She finally stopped, and could catch herself.

"I'm…sorry. I'm not in the habit of crying into the arms of strange men," she pulled away, feeling dizzy. He steadied her and they say down on the side of a fountain.

"I'm not a stranger, remember. We've met," he laughed.

"I told you, I don't remember," she grumped.

"You gave me great detail about your first impression," he chided. She squinted at him in the dark, a lantern sending an eerie glow under his hood. He pulled it down and revealed a kind face.

"King Alistair!" she gasped, her face flushing. She remembered her words in the tavern. 'but I…..said…oh god" she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I've definitely heard worse opinions about me," he replied, teasing her.

"Why were you at a place like that?" she asked, rubbing her temples to clear her mind.

"I enjoy the occasional trip to a tavern for a drink. I can't let anyone know who I am, but I rarely ever meet a legend on my outings." Kael looked at him skeptically.

"Well, having thoroughly embarrassed myself, I think I should go back to my room at The Gnawed Noble tavern." She stood up and immediately tipped over. He grabbed her up and laughed. His chest shaking under her was comforting and she didn't move to get away.

"I'll get you there, if I let you go alone I'd have to be the one to tell the people of Kirkwall I let their champion die on my streets,' he scooped her up to cradle her.

"That's….not something a King should do," she mumbled.

"No, but what a man should do for a drunk and broken hearted woman," he replied.

"Thank you."

He didn't talk the whole way and had the Inn keeper take him to her room so he could lay her on the bed. King Alistair looked down at her sleeping form and felt his stomach flip. Her black hair fell around her pale face, and tear stains ran across her cheeks. He remembered a cheerful and strong woman, the one he had met in the Keep at Kirkwall. This was a broken girl, sad and alone.

"Tomorrow, you are moving to the castle," he told her sleeping form.

True to his words, King Alistair had all of her items moved to the castle, against her own demands. The bachelor King told her that she was technically a delegate from Kirkwall and was a noble guest and friend.

" You arent going to let up on this are you?" she scowled. He grinned and shook his head, crown sliding slightly to the right. "I'm going to get bored," she added, crossing her arms.

" Feel free to sit in on any of the proceedings here. I would be HONORED if the Champion of Kirkwall and the scion of the Amell-Hawke family were here," he feigned a regal grimace, then winked.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be quiet if you do something wrong!"

"That's bold to say to the King of Fereldan," his uncle Bann Teagan laughed, entering with the papers on the days schedule.

"King of the taverns more like," she muttered, sitting behind the throne on a cushioned seat, out of the way but still were a lot of minor nobles whining about land and titles. Alistair handled it all very well, being stern and concerned, without being fooled by the fake smiles and pleas.

"You're good at this," she admitted during a lunch break.

"I do my best, but sometimes I would like to take a broad sword and hack the head off of all the bannorn leaders," handed her an apple.

"I'll make sure to duck when that happens," his uncle replied ruefully.

"When that, what was it, Bann Corin? Well when he told you about the fued of land between him and Bann Sievan, you shouldn't have told him to settle it himself," she warned.

"Oh what would you do?" Alistair asked, eating a leg of turkey.

" Well cut a land of about three acres for the borders, keep it for the crown. If they cross the borders, it's treason," she shrugged.

"That's…not that bad your majesty," Teagan said to Alistair, who looked pleasantly surprised.

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect less of a Champion of Kirkwall! Teagan, send and envoy and tell the Banns I've done as Kael has suggested."

"Of course," his uncle chucked, looking at Kael briefly, seeing Alistair do the same…in a more lingering manner.

This sort of consultation went on for months, causing a growing companionship of the Amell noble and the Theirin King. People speculated many things, but none of it reached their ears. Instead, Kael's smile brightened, and Alistair's demeanor changed from the lonely prince to the adoring king. They held long conversations about their pasts and their dreams. Alistair told her about his best friend, the Hero of Fereldan, her sacrifice and death. He denied any…sexual relationship with the hero. Kael opened up to him about her own past, her family,

"Your sister is a Grey Warden?" he asked her one night, while they drank tea in his study.

"Yes, she's somewhere in Antiva right now I think," she replied. She looked at the window and sighed, standing. " It's time for me to go to my rooms."

"Right, well I think I'll stay up and read a bit,' he stood, as was the gentleman thing to do.

" I have your one book on the history of politics in Denerim in my room. I keep forgetting to return it,' she laughed. He appreciated her ability to laugh openly in his presence which hadn't started till recently.

" I guess I will just have to come by some time and…take it" he teased.

"Oh? I was just planning on giving it to you…" she walked away, giving him a friendly wink.

"Maker, keep it. I might not survive that," he replied. She laughed and went to her room.

She washed herself in a basin in her room and put on a light silky robe. The fire burned in the fireplace and she basked in its warmth. It had been awhile since she could laugh so freely. She appreciated Alistairs kindness, and…other attributes. In ways he reminded her of Anders, but in a lot of ways he was more stable and thoughtful then him.

"Maker, I can't be abandoning my feelings for him for another," she grumbled to herself. She stood and stretched lithely, unbelting her robe to sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She barely had time to cover herself when Alistair entered. He paused seeing her in only her robe and looking bewildered. The fire illuminated her hair and her skin, like an aura of a goddess.

"I er, came for the book," he hesitated to close the door.

"Right, I didn't think you'd come…tonight" she replied, blushing.

"Do you always sleep in that-Not that I need to know that…er, right" he awkwardly rubbed his arm. His bashfulness caused her to giggle.

" I don't sleep in anything Alistair," she replied, sitting on the edge of her bed. The robe slipped slightly, revealing much to much leg and cleavage. He couldn't avert his eyes. She realized she didn't want him to.

"That's….unique,' he swallowed.

" Yes, it is. I didn't used to do it," she replied.

"What made you start?" he asked, trying to be playful.

" I think I wanted to be caught in it, by someone."

"R-really?' his voice cracked.

"Alistair," she whispered, breaking the façade. He walked over to her, seeming to abandon all hope if keeping his composure.

" Maker. I held back. I've always….but you looked so…wounded," he whispered, tilting her chin to look her in the eyes.

" I was, but being here, with you, it healed me," was her soft reply. He couldn't resist, so he leaned down and captured her mouth. He was gentle, and obviously didn't know what he was doing, but this time it was her turn to teach. She led him, taking the kiss deep. Their tongues twirled around each other and passion covered them with heat. She pulled him down over her so he had to join her on the bed. Alistair paused, looking shy.

" I've never….done this with anyone-" he started. Kael quickly turned him and put herself on top. She stared at him and smiled lovingly.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked, hoping he would say no.

"NO-maker no, I just don't know how to do this sort of thing," he replied. Kael kissed him fiercely.

"I'll lead, don't worry about anything," she found the words easily fell off her lips. He smiled and nodded. Kael took his shirt off, seeing the softened muscles of a king. She kissed his jaw, then his neck, and then found her lips at the sensitive skin on his collarbone. He hissed, shaking slightly. He was so eager, new.

"That's….how…Kael" he couldn't form a sentence. She giggled, actually giggled, and just kissed down his stomach to his pants, kissing through the fabric to his growing buldge. She was teasing him, and it was driving him mad. She took off his pants, but not his smallclothes. She straddled his waist, removing her robe and revealing her pale frame to him. He stared, attracted and in awe, so she had to take his hands and put them over her breasts to get him started. He stroked them, spending particular time on her pert nipples. She began to move backward and forward, grinding her folds down on the cloth that covered his hard member.

"Ahh, Kael" he groaned. He wanted her so badly, but she couldn't let him off that easy. She moved down, pulling his smallclothes off with her teeth, then tossing them aside. His member sprang impressively, to attention, larger then Anders by far.

"Impressive," she grinned.

"Really?" he asked. She laughed and slowly ran her tongue up the length, kissing the tip which was covered in pre-cum. She lowered her head back down as far as possible and sucked as she left. His hand found the back of her head. "Kael….please" he groaned. He really couldn't stand it.

"Ok, ok," she climbed to her knees and hands. "Get up behind me," she told him.

"What…?" he was confused.

" Trust me," she told him. He gulped and found his way behind her. "Just, press it in slowly," she explained. It was a slow processed, but Kael helped out by pushing back to help the full impalement of him. His large hands grabbed her hips and grinded inside of her. His body began to act on his own and Alistair started to pace himself. "Faster,' she moaned, feeling the tingle of arousal rip through her. He didn't reply but obliged. She pushed back , rocking to meet him in the throws of passion. Kael couldn't tell who came first only that her screams of bliss were louder then she ever remembered, and he came so hard that he almost fainted from pleasure. It hadn't lasted that long, but both members were fully taken care of and could collapse in each others arms.

"Thank you," she told him, kissing his chest while his arms engulfed her.

"What for? You seemed to do most of the work," he chuckled. She kissed his jaw and then his lips.

"Not for that…although your performance was…something to be thankful for," she teased. " I never thought, I would feel this way, or in some cases forget the feelings I had in Kirkwall." He bit her lip and kissed her nose.

" I'm glad you feel that way. It's all I wanted for you since we met," he whispered, looking into her blue eyes feeling nothing but love.

" I love you,' she managed. He was taken back by this, but realized he liked the way it sounded.

"But…what about Anders?" he asked, wincing. She didn't move, or breathe.

" I, left him in Kirkwall. No…he left me. You found me, and I well..you grew on me. My heart is whole because of you- You fixed me." she finally replied. That was good enough for him.

"That's good to know, now. Tell me about my performance. I have a feeling I'll have to go again many times in the future."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow,

" Well, It's not surprising is it? I can't think of a better match then the King of Fereldan and the head of the house of Amell and Champion of Kirkwall. We wont be married for awhile, but who needs to know we started early?" he was so serious it scared her.

" I suppose I'll have to invite Isabella," she kissed him.

'Just tell her to bring the whole lot. I'd like to meet this Aveline and your dwarven friend, Varric was it?"

" They'd like that I think. I do miss them," she smiled, remembering their faces. "I'd have to find my sister too. Do you think the Grey Wardens would let her come?"

"If I ask nicely I'm sure of it," Alistair grinned.

Four months later the ship arrived. Kael waited anxiously with her husband to be, nervous to see her friends after over a year. The only letter she had sent to them was the announcement of her marriage. The first person off was Isabella, who winked lavishly at Alistair and then kissed Kael right on the mouth, "as the Orlesians do." Then there was Fenris and Merril, both arguing audibly but still doing well. Fenris got a job in the guard and had raised enough money to buy his own house. He had made up with his sister whom he had been particularly angry with. He eyed Alistair with approval, he wasn't a mage at least. Merril still didn't hold Kael in very high regards due to her "prejudices." Still she seemed excited to be invited to the wedding. Then Varric, accompanied, surprisingly, by Bethany and a man with black hair. A fellow Grey Warden by the name of Nathaniel Howe. Bethany blushed when Kael grinned mischievously at her little sister. Varric cracked a joke about how Kael always "aimed big" and hoped Alistair "fit her just right." Needless to say Alistair was beet red by the time her final guests walked down the plank. Aveline was not in her armor and wore a shirt and trousers, and was accompanied by her husband, Donnic, dressed casually like his wife. Both women left their men to embrace roughly.

"I was so glad to get your letter, though I would have preferred something sooner,' Aveline scowled. Kael smiled impishly.

"I havent really been…available to write letters as of late," was her reply. Aveline saw Alistair and bowed.

"It is an honor your highness," she used her most 'Captain of the Gaurd" voice. He waved it aside and smiled at her.

" Kael is always talking about you. I feel like we should already be comfortable with each other," he replied. Aveline bit back an 'as you wish' remark.

"We have dinner being prepared, the other guests on his side have arrived, as well as Uncle Gamlen and Charade," Kael explained.

" Is there any good taverns in Denerim?" Varric asked.

"I'll take you to this particularly flavorful one called the Pearl if you'd like," Isabella offered. Varric wasn't fooled for a moment.

"We are not playing cards Isabella, especially at a place you're so familiar with."

" Can I look?" Kael asked feeing surly as Isabella and Aveline examined their handiwork. They had absolutely insisted on preparing her for her wedding.

"Yes, hold on, don't you trust us?" Isabella asked, sweeping layers of hair into different directions before deciding to pin them down.

"You? No. Aveline? Only slightly more," Kael retorted. Isabella rolled her eyes,

"We're done, now turn around, Bethany has the mirror set up," Aveline smiled. Kael took a deep breath and turned, slowly because she wore her wedding dress. In the mirror there stood a woman of nobility. The type of woman Leandra would be so proud of. She had piles of black curls on her head, set by pins of silver and diamonds. It framed her face and gently touched her pale skin. Her makeup wasn't heavy but made her blue eyes pop and her lips look flawless. Her gown was a white/blue shade, that billowed out and trailed. It made her chest appear slightly more…voluptuous then reality, while downplaying her lack of a waist and hips.

"Here sister," Bethany handed a delicate veil to place on her head. It would come off before Kael was instated by the Grand Cleric and Alistair as Queen, but it was charming, and belonged to their mother.

"I look, amazing," she finally said.

"And you doubted us?" Isabella teased, dressed in a simple blue gown, which she somehow managed to look sexy. Aveline outright refused to wear a gown so she had on a nice set of embroidered leggings and a tunic. Bethany wore her mages robes, but with the Grey Warden symbol on the back.

"He wont be able to look away, I don't think anyone will," Aveline reassured her.

"Except for Donnic you mean," Kael smiled.

"Oh, he wouldn't risk his neck for that I don't think," the woman replied with a straight face. Kael looked to Isabella.

"No worries, I'll make sure she doesn't completely ruin him. It would be a shame to kill such manly…parts."

"Only parts?" Aveline inquired.

"It's time Kael," Bethany interrupted. Kael took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. Her friends rushed to their places ahead of her and Gamlen stood in an old suit of fine cloth. It was from his youth, but he couldn't afford much else. He would be the one to walk her down the isle.

"Leandra would be positively pink with pride if she saw you," he smiled, still unsure of how to behave in moments like this.

" I'd dread to think of how she would act knowing I marry a King," Kael grinned. He actually visibly shuddered and ended that conversation.

"Now," Bethany opened the doors to the hall where everyone waited for the Queen to be. Alistair stood in the front with the Grand Cleric, dressed in silver finery and his ceremonial crown, lopsided like always. He looked so handsome. He saw her and his jaw visibly dropped. Kael burned, feeling all eyes on her, but somehow managed to make it all the way to his side. When Gamlen let her go to him, she thought she saw him wipe his eyes when he joined Charade.

" I'd have you right here if I could," Alistair whispered to her.

"That'd be quite a sight, but I'm not sure it would be appropriate with the Grand Cleric here" Kael replied.

"Oh? Only her?" he grinned. The woman in question cleared her throat, and the ceremony started. It was long, but not dreadfully painful. When the Grand Cleric asked if anyone would object to the union Kaels eyes immediately went to her friends. Sure enough they seemed to be glareing down every individual in the hall. Varric had even brought Bianca with him. The 'I do's' were shared, the two lovers to excited for any pomp. When he kissed her, it was almost too passionate, and the Grand Cleric had to clear her throat loudly to get their attention.

The crowning ceremony was faster, and didn't seem to be a problem with anyone. Fereldans were genuinely happy to see their King married, and to a hero. There was a party of sorts after, and the two love birds spent enough time there to make everyone happy, but got away fast. Isabella gave them an opening by started a rather sensual dance with [a drunk] Teagan on the remainder of wedding cake.

By the time they reached their quarters, they were half naked and Kaels hair was falling down.

"Lets do this simply tonight' she managed to say when Alistair pulled her dress down to the floor. He lay her down on the bed kissing any amount of skin he could.

"I just want you, my wife," he told her lovingly. Before long they were both sufficiently aroused and he could take her. For some odd reason, every thrust, every kiss and nibble, seemed to be magnified with the simple thought of their "I Do's."


	2. Extended?

Ok, I am thinking of turning this into a full on fanfic, what do you think? If I get a good response I will do it!

I have two fanfictions in work at the moment, for Dragon Age. Not in Boston Anymore is the one I still work on (basically). I have one that I haven't put up yet, a one shot for Nathaniel and Caron, and I am working on a Skyrim piece. So I can really only fit in an extended "You fixed me" if I get good response!


	3. Chapter 1

You Requested, So Mote it be!

This is an extended more creative version of You Fixed Me. It will flop back and forth between Hawke in Ferelden with Alistair (3) and Hawke with Anders in Kirkwall. I love how many people like this pairing, it is really unique I know!

Bioware owns Dragon Age, and the characters….*sob*

Also, check out my other DA fanfic: Not in Boston Anymore

And a Skyrim one: Snow Fall. (It is listed as the Elder Scrolls series)

Also, if you have any couples you would be interested in reading about in the DA universe, just say so and I can write a one-shot or a short FF =)

OooOooOooOooO

The ship seemed to almost skim across the surface of the ocean, as the wind pushed against the sails and sent it flying. It was obviously not a commercial ship, although it didn't look particularly frightening, it was a pirate's ship. At the top of the mast there was a dark flag with what looked like a crystal ball in the middle. The Siren's Call II was a beautiful ship, especially after all the work Captain Isabela put into it. The crew members truly enjoyed life on the ship, and not all of them were new sailors. They thought their Captain was…unique to say the least, but who they were really interested in was her companion. They were all used to the lives of Pirates, whoring around, heavy drinking, and the occasional vacation from bathing. They were not, however, used to having a noble amongst them, especially one that wasn't sleeping with the Captain. Her friend was a rather pretty woman, no older than 26, with longer black hair, curled around her pale heart shaped face. She would frequently stand against the railings to allow the sea air to whip around her, sending her hair into a frizzy, and her dark blue eyes aglow. The men found themselves watching her, not really with lust but with fascination. She wore nice clothes but was completely at ease drinking and telling dirty jokes with the captain and crew.

"You are going to fall in if you keep that up Hawke, "Captain Isabela clucked her tongue as her friend bent precariously over the railing to watch the bottom of the ship.

"Do you know from experience Isabela?" Kael Hawke asked lightly, raising her eyebrow in a characteristic manner she had adapted years ago.

"It only happened once, and I never did learn my lesson," Isabela laughed and joined Hawke.

"When will we be there?" Kael asked softly her eyes staring out into the never-ending water. Isabela didn't reply right away. Kael wasn't sure what her rogue friend was thinking, but knew she was trying to come up with something to say.

"You are going to regret it, not coming with me," she finally replied.

"You are avoiding my question Isabela."

"Of course I am Hawke! I was hoping….well, that you would change your mind by the time he actually got there. We could stop by the Pearl, get a couple of drinks, and then be off to Antiva or Tenvinter!"

Kael looked at her friend, smiling brightly, "You know I can't do that Isabela, plus I think you just want me to yourself!"

"Don't _do_ that Hawke!" Isabela exclaimed, irritated.

"What? I know you would take advantage of me in a second if you could."

"No, that….heh. No, I mean smile like that. You act all cheerful, but it doesn't reach your eyes anymore. Not since what that bloody mage did in Kirkwall."

"Really Isabela?" Kael sighed and turned away from the rail.

"We'll be there before nightfall ok?" Isabela patted Kael on the shoulder.

"I just need a little time is all. Maybe I can help fix Lothering, or just take some time to myself. I promise that if I plan any traveling in the near future that you'll be the first to know," Kael didn't like leaving her friend behind.

"I know you Hawke, you will wallow in pity and eventually wither away unless someone comes around to help. You act all tough and always help others, but even the Champion of Kirkwall needs a shoulder to lean on." This time Kael was smiling quite sadly at her friend, as she had when she said farewell to her companions at the docks in Kirkwall.

"I did have someone like that. I wasn't enough for him though, and he left. I'm tired on leaning on others like that; I don't think I can take the loss anymore." Kael, the Champion of Kirkwall, the orphan, the murderer of a martyr, walked away from her friend to wait for her new life.

OooOooOooOooO

"Varric told me to make sure you got into Denerim safely, and to tell you that he has eyes on you if you ever need help. Oh, and Aveline told me she would quarter me if you didn't send her a letter at least once a week-" Kael cut her off.

"Fenris told you that I wasn't to be left alone until I was in a tavern, Merril wanted you to give me a hug, Sebastian wants you to tell me to visit the chantry as often as possible, and let me guess; I bet Cullen even sent a message?"

"Well," Isabela rolled her eyes, "He wanted me to tell you not to leave and to keep you in Kirkwall, but what do I care for big tin men and their rules?"

"First he and the Templars let us just walk away, now he wants to stay? Yeah, right," Kael sighed and hugged her busty friend.

"Oh, Hawke, let's just go before I get all teary eyes, I don't need my men thinking I'm sensitive or anything," Isabel stepped back.

"Thanks for everything Isabela." Hawke picked up the couple of bags she had brought with her, and slung them over her shoulder.

"Now, go straight to the Gnawed Noble Tavern, they have a room waiting for you thanks to Varric," Isabela walked up the plank, but turned around at the top. " And try to forget about the mage!"

"I really hope I can Isabela," Hawke whispered, waving before she turned and headed to the market district of Denerim.

She had never been to Denerim before, or if she had she had been too young to remember it. When her family lived in Lothering the children didn't travel much further than the outlining towns. If it was still around, that is where Hawke would have gone instead. Even if she had lived in Kirkwall for the last six/seven years, Denerim was still a sight to see. She remembered hearing that at the end of the Blight it had been destroyed. It was restored and a lot of time had gone into making it even better than before. The market was still at the center, but instead of having separate corridors for living and work, the living buildings were all along a west wall, while stores and shops were against the east. The Chantry was to the North, and the inns and bridge to the Alienage at the south.

"K-Kael!" A woman called out from within the Market stalls. Hawke turned, surprised that anyone knew her in Denerim, and there was Allison! Allison had lived in Lothering, and they were about the same age. They were friends, but it was more one sided. Allison had followed Kael around like a puppy, and Kael tolerated her presence- mostly because her mother and father made her. When they got older the girls had gotten closer. Allison, Bethany, and Kael would help out around the town, run errands for their parents, and generally get into trouble. Allison was older now, her face was paler, her stomach swollen with child, and she had another young child at her side.

"Allison!" Kael hugged her gently, aware of her delicate condition. "I didn't know you were in Denerim!"

"I got out with a group of people who were headed here, a lot of people didn't make it though, oh! But you don't want to hear that, come on and get something to drink at my home," Allison waddled to the stall where a burly looking man was standing. She kissed him and said something in his ear. He nodded and she motioned for Hawke to follow. The little, girl as it was, child was staring at Kael the entire time. Allison's home was small, cramped, but very clean.

"Was that your husband then?" Kael asked, sitting at the tiny table near the hearth. Allison started grabbing cups and mead from a cupboard, adamant that Kael didn't help her.

"Char, yes. I met him here, he lived in one of the villages outside of the Kocari Wilds, he is the one who offered to bring me here, and we've been married five years. We had Aberine here three years ago and another on the way," Allison laughed good-heartedly and patted her stomach, bringing over a couple of cups for mead she pulled Aberine sat on the floor beside the table and played with a couple of straw dolls she had. "What have you been up to Kael?" Allison sat down with a creak.

"We went to Kirkwal, after Lothering, and I…made a name for myself," Hawke grinned inwardly.

"How is your family? Oh I do miss Bethany! And you won't believe how much Peaches whined after Carver left, she was with our little group for a while….what's wrong?" Kael had gripped her cup tightly as tears threatened her eyes. She had come to terms with the loss of her family, but she dreaded explaining it to a woman who had been close to them.

"I don't know how to say this, Allison. Carver was killed in Lothering, and Mother died three years ago in Kirkwall," Hawke watch her cup and heard her friend sharply intake air.

"I'm so sorry Kael! What about Bethany?"

"She is a Grey Warden now, I believe she is in Amaranthine at the moment, but I'm not sure."

Allison reached forward and patted her hand gently. Hawke looked up and found that she felt rather comfortable in this little home, with a friend she hadn't seen in 7 years. They sat there and talked for a few hours, but Allison and Aberine both became tired and needed to nap. Kael told Allison she was staying at the Tavern, and that she would stop by a visit when she could.

OooOooOooOooO

Kael felt very out of place at the Tavern, a lot of Nobles and upper class merchants were there, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness. She missed the Hanged Man, hearing Varric's stories and Isabela's laughter. Kael also knew that it would break her heart all over again to be around them, remembering the happy times. She knew she had run away from her problems, from the broken Chantry, the lost citizens of Kirkwall, and her friends. She needed to get herself motivated, busy doing things. Eventually she would have to go to the Castle and announce her presence; if she had been aiming at being inconspicuous she shouldn't have stayed at an inn where nobles hung around.

"Aren't you the Champion of Kirkwall? Scion of the Amell family?" a slightly drunk noble woman stopped Hawke from going to her room for the night. Kael winced before addressing her.

"I am," she replied. The woman, who was accompanied by another woman and two men, probably their husbands, smiled drunkenly. She had an accent, Orlesian.

"I am sorry Champion," one of them said, an older Gentleman who was sitting beside the woman. He shook his head and offered Kael a seat. She couldn't really refuse, so she sat down. She recognized the other man however, and was surprised. He sat next to a younger woman, a pretty blonde who wore rather plain clothing, but was very clean if not tipsy.

"You are Bann Teagan right? I don't know if you remember…" Hawke recalled the time they met, before what had happened with the Mages and Templars. The King had come for a visit to Kirkwall to try an smooth some things over. He had met opposition with Meridith, unsurprisingly, and asked Hawke to keep Kirkwall under control. She had done a brilliant job at _that_. Teagan had been with him as his, "Sort of" uncle.

"Of course, you are not easy to forget Champion," Teagan replied warmly, but not overly warm. The way his wife leaned on him, and where his hands were positioned, portrayed a very deep love for each other. "What are you doing in Ferelden?"

"I grew up here, in Lothering actually," she replied, finding herself actually at ease. The drunken woman was leaned against her husband, who ended up being Arl Eamon the Chancellor for King Alistair.

"Are you here by yourself?" Eamon asked with a glint of disapproval in his eyes.

"Since when do Champions need a chaperone, I'm a grown woman after all," Kael smirked.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself, wandering around a busy city, alone? Of course he will worry!" Teagan's wife chided her. Kael nipped what she knew was coming in the bud.

"I am fine here. I promise that I won't travel at night," she effectively let them know she would not take any offers of bodyguards or living quarters within their homes in Denerim. It was late and they parted, Teagan and Eamon leading their wives away, leaving a very sober Hawke behind. She wasn't going to keep her promise to them, it had been empty. They didn't know that she lived in the slums of Kirkwall, which was much worse off than the worse parts of Denerim, for over a year. Not to mention she frequented the Hanged Man and certain parts of Darktown for seven years. No, instead of sitting around while the drunken nobles filtered out the doors, she would go out and adventure in the night.

"Too bad Isabella and Varric aren't here for some fighting. Besides the lovely company, of course…." Kael sighed and felt her belt for her weapons.

OooOooOooOooO

There were nearly as many night-time badies as Kirkwall! It was a good thing they were unused to a vigilante such as Hawke, or they might have overcome her. Worn, but with adrenaline still pumping through her veins, Kael searched for a place to get a drink. She found one, a pub that looked relatively new called the "Forsworn Dagger." It was shady, but familiar to her. It was very much like the Hanged Man on the inside, with Free March flair to it. The barkeep ended up being from Starkhaven. He was a pretty friendly bloke with a scruffy endearing quality about him.

"I know you!" he gave her a toothy grin, "First drinks on me, and no worries, I will keep it confidential like." Kael expected everyone and their brother would know the Champion of Kirkwall had been to his place by the morning. She ordered a large tankard of ale feeling, suddenly, very depressed. Sure, she was back in Ferelden, but what now? She didn't have family here, or a home. Although she still received a stipend from Kirkwall for all her services rendered, and she had money from the Amell estate, she knew that money couldn't buy her happiness. Eventually the hugs in Denerim would catch on to her and either try to have her killed or avoid her altogether. She found herself sighing loudly and downing as much ale as she could manage at once.

"Problems?" a hooded figure from across the bar asked lightly.

"Aren't there always?" she asked with a crooked grin.

"Talking makes the pints easier," the stranger said. She didn't reply but got another pint. "That bad?" he chuckled.

"I came to Fereldan to forget, not remember," she replied surly.

"Oh, where are you from?" he asked casually.

"Kirkwall, but originally from Lothering," she replied looking into the amber liquid.

"I've been there, you do look familiar, did you work for the Viscount?" he asked, She snorted.

"You could say that I suppose. Though, I wasn't on the payroll till after he was decapitated by the Arishok."

"You were there for that? A noble then," he drank. She laughed at this, remembering that night.

"At the time I was a slightly wealthy woman of minimal needs and a noble background that meant squat to me," she replied.

"That's curious. I swear we've met" he repeated. She took her third pint and squinted at him. Another pint and she'd start to feel it. Under the hood there was a scruffy yet handsome face with blonde hair.

"Maybe you saw me, many did" she shrugged.

"No, I remember," he smiled. " You're the Champion of Kirkwall. Kael Hawke, if I recall!" Kael winced and glared.

" Running, remember? I don't remember you anyway," she replied.

"Ouch. It's not everyday someone can say they met me, let alone forget it!"

" Unless I saved you or you're the King of Fereldan I wouldn't expect it," she scowled.

" Why would you remember the King of all people?" he inquired. She thought about it and was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"He was funny, and handsome," she sighed, " the only man to turn my head since Anders."

"Anders…the Grey Warden mage?"

"Aye, know him? He's dead now," she felt her heart drop.

"Dead? During the battle between the Templars and Mages?"

"Executed for the murder of the Grand Cleric. Only to be called a Martyr," she said bitterly.

"Who killed him?" he asked, hushed.

"For all intents and purposes-me" was her hurt reply. Tears rolled down her nose and chin into to half pint in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like I'm the one who cut his head off, but I could have saved him. One word and he would be here with me-" her voice cracked. Whether it was the alcohol or just her broken heart, she broke down. The stranger stood and pulled the pint away from her.

"It's ok, let's go before you cause a er…ruckus," he said gently, lifting her up. She didn't fight him and cried into his chest. He led her out to the cool night air and walked with her for what seemed like hours. She finally stopped, and could catch herself.

"I'm…sorry. I'm not in the habit of crying into the arms of strange men," she pulled away, feeling dizzy. He steadied her and they say down on the side of a fountain.

"I'm not a stranger, remember. We've met," he laughed.

"I told you, I don't remember," she grumped.

"You gave me great detail about your first impression," he chided. She squinted at him in the dark, a lantern sending an eerie glow under his hood. He pulled it down and revealed a kind face.

"King Alistair!"

OooOooOooOooO

(And I end there for now. Next chapter is all flashback to Anders….hehehehehe)


End file.
